Crystal Years
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Follow on from Eternal Sleep and 30th Century Blues. The joys and pains of trying to get your kingdom established


This is a sequel, if you have not read the previous stories to this then please go and do so now.

Disclaimer – I do not own any rights to SAILOR MOON, (we all know who does), anything I have used here is strictly borrowed from information that has been supplied on the SMUK website, the Sailor Moon dubbed version, and also from my own imagination, I have been working on this story for a very long time and this is the finished article, please do not copy my work. The Celestial Senshi are my own creation, each one I have worked on for a very long time and each has their own personality, also the extra cats, they can talk, and are also my own creation, so I would appreciate it if no one copied them, if you wish to borrow them then please, please, please ask, 

_Thank you, Shindi Moon Goddess._

Prologue.

Two thousand years ago there was a Kingdom called the Moon Kingdom, there lived a kind gracious Queen called Serenity, she had two daughters, the eldest one was called Serenity, but everyone called her Serena she was turning 16 years old, the younger daughter was called Trinity, or as everyone called her Trini, she was turning 15 years old. Both of the Moon daughters were considered to be Kawaii (cute), so they soon found themselves suitable husbands, Usagi had Endymion, who was the heir to the Earth Kingdom, he was the eldest Prince and was 4 years older than Serena, Trinity had also fell in love, but with a Knight of the Moon, he was called Andrian, he was two years older, but that mattered not to anyone, least of all to Trinity.

In the Silver Millennium it was foretold that a great evil would come from our Universe, and that a child warrior would take back the peace of the universe, that child warrior was Serena, but at the same time it was foretold that great evils would come out of the far reaches of the Multiverse, and that only the Golden child would repel it completely when she reached her full powers, which would be when she turned 100 years old, that child would be born to the Lady of the Moon in the future, in the new millennium ruled by the Lady and her consort, that Lady of the Moon is also Serena. Queen Serenity knew all of this when she gave birth to her daughter and began training her in her powers at a young age, she also taught her diplomacy and everything else that her daughter would need for her second life in the future.

At the birthday ball for Serena and Trini's 15th and 16th birthdays the prophecy came true, a great darkness descended and destroyed everything that the Queen and the two young Princesses loved.

After the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Serena and her court and Trinity and her court were sent to the future to be reborn, where if the evil returned the court would regain their memories, a Thousand years later, the evil emerged and the Sailor senshi were awakened.

Eventually over time everyone regained their memories and reunited to each other, sisters and brothers alike, they fought off several evil beings and brought peace, for short amounts of time, until Serena and Darien got carried away in the light of the full Moon and Serena found herself pregnant. Sailor Pluto the guardian of Time warned the Senshi that the new Ice Age was coming, unfortunately it was the day after Serena turned 16 years old, weaker than what she would have been she and Darien put the entire planet into a deep sleep, for the remaining thousand years.

The awakening was a hard experience on Serena, she fell ill due to the energy loss and the pregnancy, which provided a surprise of it's own, which now brings us to the present 31st Century.

When everyone had awakened Serena and Darien found out that Serena was carrying twins, no one knew except Rini and Sailor Pluto, until Amy checked her out. Serena was a Moon Child, and being descended from the Goddess Selene she should have been able to handle being pregnant, but, as the children were part of Darien, things grew a little complicated, which was made worse by the amount of work that Serena and Darien would have to put in to create their new Kingdom, and so begins our new story, of how the World reacts to Princess and Prince Serenity and Endymion, and a new world.

AN – Refer back to Eternal Sleep, A Thousand Years and 30th Century Blues, if you missed them.


End file.
